Nuestro Momento
by Diveny-Kyune
Summary: Porque nunca habrá un mejor momento que este. O sobre cómo fue la primera vez entre Levi y Eren


**_Título:_**_Nuestro Momento_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ningún personaje de shingeki no kyojin me pertenecen, tampoco su mundo ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_**_, _**_no hago esto con fines de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Semi UA, Slash-yaoi-chicoxchico, omegaverse, cosas sin sentido. Lemmon?_

**_Pairing: _**_Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger_

_**Conteo de Palabras:**__ 1195_

**_Capítulo:_**_ 1 de 1._

_**Notas: **__Sólo estoy asumiendo que ya saben de qué va el omegaverse, de todas formas no hay nada muy explícito. Omití y cambié cosas para que la situación se adaptara a lo que yo quería, siento no explayar más en la situación externa de los personajes pero en sí no es lo que quería plasmar aquí._

* * *

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

**Capítulo único: Siempre**

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

* * *

Pese a lo que cualquier persona pueda pensar, la primera vez que Levi Ackerman y Eren Jaeger "consumaron" su unión podría describirse como algo muy... dulce. No es algo de lo que Eren se vaya a quejar o que Levi vaya a admitir.

La guerra por la supervivencia deja un margen sumamente estrecho para ser quisquilloso, sobre todo cuando la población total no es lo suficientemente grande como para permitirse tener pérdidas considerables. "Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas".

Fue así que, a mediados del año 700 y tras los sucesos ocurridos, se decidiría invertir más en el progreso de la humanidad: la ciencia e investigación genética avanzaría igual, sino es que más, que otros ámbitos de estudio. No sería hasta medio siglo después que los omegas podrían desenvolverse a la par que sus congéneres, logrando finalmente un avance para la defensa y lucha de sus derechos. Esto debido a supresores lo suficientemente potentes para anular casi por completo sus celos y prácticamente sin efectos secundarios.

Pero esa es otra historia, lo que hay que resaltar es que gracias a eso Eren y otros pudieron desempeñar roles más allá de ser madres y amas de casa. Eso y la tenacidad que mostrarían al desenvolverse. Así sería como (muy) lentamente Levi dejaría atrás su lado más huraño y le daría una oportunidad al menor.

Su historia no fue la más fácil, sin embargo, tampoco muy complicada. Podría decirse incluso que parecía una comedia. Con decir que les tomaría alrededor de 2 años pasar a algo más allá de los besos.

Es ahí donde nos situamos.

— ¿Levi? ¿Qué pa-...? —preguntó Eren antes de ser silenciado abruptamente por su novio, éste se encontraba tapando su boca con una expresión inteligible y, haciendo gestos negativos, se separó lentamente de él.

— No hagas ruido y apresúrate —inquirió el mayor retomando lo que había estado haciendo antes del despertar de su novio.

Eren se tomó un segundo para procesar la situación. Su pareja (y futuro compañero) se encontraba guardando cosas en algo que era sospechosamente idéntico a una bolsa de viaje, además podía oír perfectamente a dos caballos afuera de su cabaña. Si eso no fuera poco había una bolsa más en la puerta y un par de capas para viaje; sin mencionar que no recordaba haberse dormido con su uniforme.

_«Espera...»_ Pensó. Ahora que lo analizaba bien, ni siquiera podía recordar haberse dormido, es más, ¡aún estaba el sol en el cielo!

— Como sea— murmuró adormilado. Miró las corbatas olvidadas de su capitán mas las ignoró a favor de la manzana que ahí se encontraba.

Al terminar se paró tranquilamente de su cama y tomó la bolsa que quedaba, además de ambas capas, para así salir silenciosamente del lugar. No hizo preguntas. De todas formas, se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Aproximadamente cinco horas y media después de haber emprendido su viaje finalmente comenzaron a detenerse, los árboles que en algún punto habían comenzado a abundar nuevamente escasearon, incluso los pétalos que antes se esparcían por el suelo habían desaparecido; lo único que quedó fue arena nuevamente, más allá se podía vislumbrar un pequeño campamento improvisado.

— No es que me moleste estar solos, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí Levi? —preguntó Eren mientras miraba los alrededores.

—Se acerca tu celo —declaró el más bajo mientras bajaba las bolsas y acomodaba todo.

— ... Eso lo sé, pero yo traigo mis supresores así que-...

—No hará falta —declaró interrumpiéndolo—, además los dejé con los demás. Creo que ya es hora.

Eren se quedó pasmado, eso significaba que...

—Al principio no podíamos por los problemas que hubo con lo de los titanes, luego fueron esos tipos interrumpiendo cada que podían alegando un sinfín de cosas —explicó mirándolo a los ojos—. Me di cuenta de que nunca será el momento, nunca habrá tiempo y nunca será _perfecto_; pero si seguimos esperando a que eso llegue nunca pasará. Prefiero crear yo mismo el momento perfecto, quiero compartir lo que me reste de vida contigo y si eso significa escapar un rato de ellos que así sea.

Levi acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Eren, sostuvo su mano y acarició su mejilla con la que quedó libre.

— Te amo —declaró firmemente.

Y como si de un interruptor se tratase, Eren comenzó a sentir calor. Era algo soportable, ni siquiera lo notó, ninguno lo haría sino hasta horas después. No sólo porque aún no entraba en celo por completo, sino porque ya había tomado un supresor esa mañana. Eren se agachó y con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos besó a su pareja. Sentía su corazón latir tan rápidamente que no podía soportarlo, sus manos temblaban de emoción y sus ojos la reflejaban, su mirada desbordaba amor y ternura, se sentía conmovido, amado y feliz.

—Te amo —respondió en un susurro.

A partir de ahí las palabras sobraron. No eran necesarias para expresar lo que sus almas emitían y sus miradas gritaban, poco a poco ambos fueron eliminando las barreras que impedían la unión completa de sus cuerpos; se hallaban ya en su refugio improvisado.

Los besos nunca pararon, era una mezcla entre amor, pasión y lujuria. Las caricias que se propiciaban eran tan suaves como las olas acariciando la playa en un día soleado, exploraban cuidadosamente la superficie del cuerpo del otro, tomándose el tiempo de amar cada parte, cada curva e imperfección. Habían creado una burbuja que los aislaba de todo y de todos, ahí sólo existían ellos dos.

Levi comenzó a abrirse paso en la entrada del menor, preparándolo como si de una pieza de cristal se tratase, con una paciencia que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía. Eren se deshacía en sus manos, por su cuerpo pasaban latigazos de placer y amor. Sus jadeos se habían convertido en gemidos, pero, así como el placer crecía, la ansiedad aumentaba: él quería más.

— ¡Ah! L-Levi, d-deja eso yo. Yo quiero más, te quiero a ti, p-por favor —suplicó.

— Como ordenes —gruñó deseoso, sujetó firmemente a su pareja por las caderas y entró en él de una sola estocada. Él tampoco podía esperar más tiempo, quería ser uno con Eren.

Se tomaron un momento para acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación que los embargaba, y no precisamente la del sexo. Era la noción de ser uno por completo. Minutos después su entrega comenzaría formalmente.

Las embestidas era todo y nada. Vigorosas pero gentiles. Ambos se alegraban de que el celo no hubiese llegado aún, querían ser ellos por completo para esto. Esa primera vez no hubo mordida, no sintieron la necesidad de hacerlo aún. Querían tomarse su tiempo para amarse por ellos, para unirse sin una razón más que la de entregar sus almas al otro.

No les importaba saber que cuando regresaran todos estarían molestos por su fuga y por haberlos drogado, tampoco que cierta pelinegra alfa estaría furiosa porque su _amigo_ le sería arrebatado definitivamente por un lazo irrompible; ni siquiera porque tendrían que seguir luchando por su supervivencia. No cuando se tendrían el uno al otro para apoyarse, para salir adelante.

Ellos saldrían adelante, permanecerían juntos y tendrían una familia, sin importar cuantos años pasaran para eso. Mientras tanto ellos disfrutarían de su momento.

* * *

**Esta historia la hice por un desafío en un grupo, sólo me llegó :3**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, de verdad quiero saber qué les pareció.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye~Bye**


End file.
